1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to pressure regulator valves with fast-fill features and dials that display the normal operation pressure setting.
2. Background of the Related Art
Residential and commercial hydronic heating systems have used boilers for a number of years. The heating systems generally operate by heating boiler water to produce steam, which is then distributed through a piping system to distribute heat to the facility. Once distributed, the resultant steam condenses and returns to the boiler to be heated again and redistributed.
Because of loss and the cycling boiler operation, it is desirable to maintain a consistent water pressure in the system at all times. A typical desirable heating system water pressure is 15 psi in a residential setting. However, typical town water supply pressure is 50 psi. Thus, a pressure regulator is typically installed between the boiler and cold water supply to regulate down the pressure to the desired level.
Upon installation, the boiler intakes a large amount of water. Ideally, the initial fill will take place at an elevated pressure in order to quickly supply the desired amount of water and facilitate purging air from the heating system. To accomplish this quick fill and subsequent pressure regulation, Watts Water Technologies, Inc. of North Andover, Mass. has developed a feed water pressure regulator with a fast-fill/purge lever (Watts Pressure Regulator Model No. 1156F available from Watts Water Technologies, Inc. of North Andover, Mass. or at www.watts.com). The 1156F regulator has a lever that can be moved to an open position that allows maximum flow. Once the boiler is filled, the lever is simply moved to the normal operation position in which the 1156F regulator maintains normal system pressure. The normal system pressure is often set by review of a dial that indicates the pressure setting. The dial is set so that the operator can make an adjustment while reviewing the pressure setting.